Cooking Dash
by sukkichan143
Summary: The Fifth Sector wanted to have a cooking show to showcase the SEEDs hidden talent on cooking! Who will be the first two victims? [Challenge fic] [Idea/prompt: Kusanagi-san]


**Hi hi~ I don't know if you guys still remember me but that doesn't matter! I'm back and alive~**

 **Yosh! Please do enjoy reading especially Kusanagi-san and I'm very sorry with the grammars/spellings and how I write the characters of this story. Thank you~!**

* * *

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" A spiky navy blue hair boy smiled to the camera.

"Welcome to the very first episode of _Fifth Sector's Cooking Dash with the SEEDs_!" Happy clapping sounds can be heard.

He giggled. "I'm Yukimura Hyouga from Hakuren and I'm with Hakuryuu-san from Unlimited Shining!"

"Yo." A long, platinum-colored hair and has a silvery-white ponytail guy greeted to the camera as his fans cheered for him.

Yukimura beamed at him. "So, Hakuryuu-san, how's your day?"

Hakuryuu sighed. "Are we really going to do this?"

Yukimura sighed back. "I guess so. The Fifth Sector told us to do so."

"Tsk." Hakuryuu growled.

The cameraman motioned them to start the show.

"Oh." Yukimura smiled at the camera again. "On this episode, we're going to teach you how to make a Japanese Cotton Cheesecake with three easy ingredients!"

"Eh? Three ingredients? Is that even possible?" Hakuryuu asked with interest on his reddish-brown eyes.

Yukimura nodded. "Un! And I'm excited to teach you all how to do it!" He glanced to his side. "With my partner helping me out of course."

Hakuryuu startled. "Oh, okay." He almost forgot why he's for.

"Yosh!" Yukimura wore his sky blue apron. "First, we wash our hands."

Hakuryuu followed Yukimura to the sink while he is wearing his red apron.

While drying their hands, they went to the station where the ingredients and utensils are presented.

"The three ingredients that we need in this recipe are…" Yukimura looked at his partner.

Hakuryuu raised his brow. "Eggs, white chocolate and softened cream cheese."

Yukimura grinned. "Correct! It's very easy to find the ingredients, right?"

Hakuryuu smiled. "So, what's the first step?"

"The first step is to preheat the oven to 170 Celsius or 338 Fahrenheit." Yukimura stated as Hakuryuu pushed a button on the oven.

"While Hakuryuu-san is preheating the oven, let's proceed to the next step." Yukimura gathered three eggs and two small bowls.

"The next step is to separate the eggs. The whites are needed to be refrigerated in preparation for the meringue." He explained as he carefully divided the whites and yolks of the egg.

When Hakuryuu returned, he brought a large bowl and started to break the white chocolate into pieces using a spatula.

"Don't forget to melt it over a hot water, Hakuryuu-san." Yukimura reminded. He put the bowl with the whites in the refrigerator.

While Hakuryuu is melting the chocolate, Yukimura walked closer to him to put the cream cheese in the bowl and then stir it.

"After you mix the white chocolate and cream cheese thoroughly over the hot water, remove the bowl from the boiler and then combine it with the egg yolks." Hakuryuu did what Yukimura said.

Yukimura went to the refrigerator to get the whites and give it to Hakuryuu. "While we are waiting for the batter to cool down, Hakuryuu-san will mix the whites very well to make the meringue." Hakuryuu followed Yukimura instructions.

"Wow, Hakuryuu-san! You're very good at this kind of stuff." Yukimura complimented.

Hakuryuu smirked. "Well, you're good at explaining things so I guess that's why I'm good at it."

Yukimura chuckled. He got a round cake pan under the station and then placed a parchment paper inside to prevent the cake from cracking.

"Are you done mixing, Hakuryuu-san?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah." Hakuryuu responded. He carefully poured the meringue into the batter while mixing it.

"As Hakuryuu-san is combing the batter and meringue, please be cautious on this step so that the air bubbles won't come out while it is baking." Yukimura warned as he put another layer of oil on the paper.

"I'm done." Hakuryuu declared.

"Eh? Really?" Yukimura looked at the mixed batter and meringue. "Oh~ It looks fluffy!"

"It IS fluffy." Hakuryuu playfully retorted. He positioned the batter in the cake pan. Finally, he settled the pan inside the oven and set the timer.

"With that wait for 15 minutes, add some powdered sugar, wait for a few minutes to cool down and dig in!" Yukimura chimed. "I'm so excited to eat it!"

Hakuryuu snickered. "Well, we hope you guys enjoyed the show."

"Hai hai!" Yukimura agreed. "We also hope that you learned something new."

Both soccer players looked at the camera and raised a peace sign. "See you next time!"

 _CLICK._

"This three easy ingredient cake is so delicious!"

– Yukimura, Hakuren

"I never knew that it only takes three ingredients to make this cake so delicious."

– Hakuryuu, Unlimited Shining

A picture of them eating their Japanese Cotton Cheesecake is shown after the credits. With a cup of tea and a smile of their face while chatting to each other, the first episode of _Fifth Sector's Cooking Dash with the SEEDs_ was a success.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Let's do this again, okay?"

"Sure. Doing this kind of thing with you is relaxing."

"And fun too!"

"Heh, yeah. Let's"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading till the end! I'm sorry if the ending boring heh. I just don't know how to end it! Gomen ;w;**

 **Credits to _ochikeron_ for the recipe :)**


End file.
